Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by WhiplashKotestu
Summary: Izuku is two- almost three when he realizes his father is different. There was always a rumble when he was around his father, like the earth shook around him. The way his father's eyes narrowed to slits, how his teeth sharpened, and the way the veins on his neck glowed whenever he's about to use his fire breathing quirk. Endgame pairing: Izuku/Hitoshi


The day Izuku was born was hectic, to say the least.

For one he's due date was supposed to be a month later but nope- he decided now to come.

Midoriya Inko had been staying at her parents' in law home in Hanamura. In her last few months of pregnancy, she and her husband decided that it was better for her to stay with them since Hisashi was trying to finish his business in South Korea.

Honestly, Hisashi was going to be home in three days. He was there at the beginning of the week but had to take off to settle some urgent business. If it weren't for Hisashi's father literally kicking him out he'd still be here.

Inko just remembers her mother in law calling Hisashi when her water broke. By the time they managed to get in a room in the hospital he was there.

.

.

.

"Do they always come out this small?" Hisashi asks in wonderment. Inko tries hard not to laugh as her husband continues to run a finger against their son's small foot.

"Yes dear."

Hisashi makes a noise that's similar to the trill he lets out when he's excited. His eyes are wide and he's practically purring against her. Inko doesn't mind at much.

Little Midoriya Izuku is a bit underweight for a baby but other than that he's healthy.

And very talkative.

At least he isn't crying. He's just making small noises every time his father touches him. Which makes Hisashi too happy to the point where he's making his own noises.

"Hisashi have you seen- HISASHI?!"

Hisashi wears a sheepish smile as he catches their airborne one-year-old. Said toddler is giggling up a storm as he clings to his father.

Inko's eye twitches.

"He wanted to go up."

"Up up!" Izuku echoes and tugs at his father's shirt. The child is clearly excited.

"He can go up," Inko says slowly, "But you cannot toss him that high! He almost hit the ceiling.

"He did not! I would've flown up there with him if I threw him too high." Then Hisashi sighs as he moves Izuku too his hip. "Inko he's fine, he's our son he won't get hurt."

"_Hisashi." _

"Okay, you're the boss. No more "high up." He gives a grin that's all sharp teeth.

When Izuku is two years old they move out of the small estate in Hanamura and into a flat in Musutafu, kind of a halfway point between Inko's and Hisashi's parents. It's enough space for all three of them and for Izuku to grow, not too small not too big.

It takes a week to settle in and baby proof everything because Izuku likes to explore and they don't need anything falling or hurting him.

Izuku gets his own room, and it's All Might themed. Like seriously his room can be used to summon the hero if the boy's will is strong enough. Hisashi takes pictures at every angle and emails them to their parents. He's so not going to let Izuku live this down when he gets older.

Inko just shakes her head. She thinks it's cute.

Hisashi loses his shit when she whips out the small All Might onesie and he has a whole photo album made of the pictures he took of their son.

..

.

.

It happens the next week.

Izuku woke up to the sound of rumbling. It's not loud but it's not quiet either. It's like when mama leaves the air conditioner on at night and Izuku can easily fall asleep to the noise.

This feels different…

… Because Izuku can feel it.

He slides off his small bed, small feet touching the cold floor and makes his way out of his room.

The rumbling his louder.

It doesn't hurt his ears but the closer he makes it to his parents' room the louder it gets.

He reaches up and twists the handle. He pokes his head in first and sees both in bed.

It's louder.

Izuku walks closer to them, going to his mother first but it's not there. He then walks around to his father's side. It's louder and more clear. It's coming from papa.

It's coming from Papa's chest.

Izuku stops at the edge of the bed and reaches forward to wake his father-

-only for Hisashi eyes to open before Izuku can get close. They open so fast that Izuku makes a small squeak.

Papa's eyes are glowing in the dark and they remind Izuku of the eyes of a snake.

"Son, what's wrong," Hisashi asks, wiping a hand across his face.

Izuku shifts side to side, still staring at his father's eyes when they open again. _So pretty. _

"Papa was making a noise."

Hisashi raises an eyebrow.

By now Inko is also waking up. She sits up and cuts on the lamp light near her side and looks in their direction.

Only for her to nearly jump out of bed.

Hisashi snatches her back in before she can fall on the floor and looks back at Izuku.

The light is reflecting off his eyes and _oh boy. _

"What did it sound like?"

"It sounds like you were a cat." Izuku tries to describe, "Like a really really big cat."

Hisashi already knows what it is but he didn't expect it to come this early. He reaches forward and ruffles Izuku's curls and listens.

He has to concentrate because Izuku is so small but it's there. The faint little rumble.

"Alright." He turns to Inko, "We're gonna have to take him to the family doctor tomorrow."

.

.

.

Izuku has his father's quirk.

Well that's what the doctor told him while mama and papa were outside. Papa also had grandpa's quirk. So it makes sense that it passes to him too.

"You're going to experience the same changes you're father and grandfather went through. It's a type of mutation quirk okay? The only thing that caught us off guard is that it showed two years early. Good job kiddo." Doctor Komugi hands him a lollipop and Izuku happily accepts it.

Mama and papa come in after that and Papa talks with the doctor as Inko sits with him. They wait until he's finished speaking.

"Alright little man," Hisashi ruffles his hair, "We're in for a long ride."

It's a few months later, Izuku is still two.

It's night time again and he can't sleep. Instead, there's a feeling in his stomach that makes him whimpers.

His door bangs open causing him to scream as his mother runs in. She practically snatches him out the bed and holding him close. Izuku can hear shouts from the living room and den. Inko closes his door and goes to his closet.

"Izuku sweetheart you have to promise me something. You have to be quiet." Mama's breathing hard and Izuku can hear her heartbeat and he can hear blood rushing.

He nods, too scared to speak.

There's banging and more loud noises and Izuku gets more scared by the minute. They're in his closet and it's dark and he wants papa here too.

His room door bangs open and mama holds him closer. They're footsteps getting closer-

_Nonononono-_

The door rips open and he hears the shout mama makes but he can't see because his head is in the crook of her neck.

"Where is he?!" It's a man's voice. "Answer me dammit-"

Then Izuku's being pulled away and mama screams louder. She's crying and trying to keep a hold on him and now he's crying too.

"Get the kid. I'll handle the woman."

Another pair of hands grab him, they're stronger and manage to pull Izuku away. Izuku falls to the floor but then he's grabbed again and feels something cold against his chin.

There's a man holding mama by her hair and she's crying so hard.

"We'll ask one more time-"

Izuku hears rumbling.

"Where's is he?"

"I- I don't know please-"

The rumbling is louder.

The man holding his mother kicks her in the stomach and she doubles over, coughing and sobbing. "Do you not care about your son? I'm pretty sure…"

It's too loud- Izuku can't hear. It's grown so loud that it feels like it's vibrating his head-

"...dead kid you'll be able to-"

The rumbling turns into a roar.

.

.

.

Izuku is shaking.

He can feel it in his teeth, in his bones, can feel it vibrate in his chest.

He's under what's left of bed, he's soaked because it's raining and the roof is gone. The walls are gone. He can smell something in the water that reminds him of metal and something burnt. There's smoke and burning marks everywhere and he doesn't know where mama and papa are.

The rumbling is still there, papa is somewhere.

He's too scared to move from under the bed. He's still crying and soaked and he cries harder when the bed is lifted and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Izuku- sweetie it's okay it's us!" His mother scoops him up and he sobs into her chest, clinging on to her shirt. She coos at him and keeps him close. "It's okay sweetie, do you want to see papa too?"

Izuku nods against her and Izuku is scooped up in his father's arms. Izuku immediately buries his face in his papa's neck. Izuku can see the glowing red veins in his father neck and he can hear the sizzling his throat and the strong heartbeat.

The rumbling isn't loud anymore and instead, it gets louder whenever papa breaths out.

Izuku is two- almost three when he realizes his father is different. Papa isn't like mama and her parents.

There was always a rumble when he was around his father like the earth shook around him. The way his father's eyes narrowed to slits, how his teeth sharpened, and the way the veins on his neck glowed whenever he's about to use his fire breathing quirk.

Izuku is two years old- almost three when he's told that it's just not a quirk.


End file.
